1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire alarms and more particularly pertains to a new fire extinguisher alarm system for providing a system of remote units which are capable of initiating a response by emergency personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire alarms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,802; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,336; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,377; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,813; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,079; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,301.
In these respects, the fire extinguisher alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a system of remote units which are capable of initiating a response by emergency personnel.